The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant botanically known as Argyranthemum×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bonmadcimro’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia during November 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Argyranthemum cultivars that are freely flowering with unique flower coloration and a freely branching, compact, and upright growth habit.
The new Argyranthemum cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Argyranthemum×hybrida breeding selection designated 02-282, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type lemon-yellow colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and very compact, mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Pacific Gold ‘Pacargone’, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type lemon yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and compact, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during May 2004 in a controlled environment at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2004 at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.